


The Professor Just Turned into a Dragon

by Cosmic_Orchaid



Series: msbluebell's Fire Emblem: Three Houses AUs [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Orchaid/pseuds/Cosmic_Orchaid
Summary: Byleth was just trying to get used to her new powers, as you would if you fused with a Goddess that was technically you anyway.One moment, Byleth is trying to figure out WHAT this new power is. The next thing she knows, she destroyed the training hall and people are running around, screaming about a dragon.Oops.
Relationships: Slight Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: msbluebell's Fire Emblem: Three Houses AUs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484873
Kudos: 67





	The Professor Just Turned into a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dragon Tranformation AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/539590) by msbluebell. 



During the battle to avenge her father’s death, Byleth merged with Sothis. Her hair and eyes are now green and her ears have become pointed. People were rightfully worried, but overall there doesn’t SEEM to be anything too worrisome after Byleth literally became the Goddess incarnate and ripped their way between worlds…health wise anyway.

Byleth was just trying to get used to her new powers, as you would if you fused with a Goddess that was technically you anyway. The Sword of the Creator is now stronger, and using Divine Pulses has become easier. But there was…more to it…Byleth can feel it…

Reaching for it while on the training grounds might have been a bad idea in hindsight. 

One moment, Byleth is trying to figure out WHAT this new power is. The next thing she knows, she destroyed the training hall and people are running around, screaming about a dragon.

Oops.

Luckily no one got hurt. Dimitri and Dedue, frequent guests of the training ground, got out with the other knights just fine. Even though everyone is understandably upset, there are guards running around, everyone is screaming for Byleth, and people miiiiiiight think she’s dead, everything is just fine.

Byleth instinctively states that she’s not dead in her usual deadpan way…and it works because she’s apparently a TALKING dragon now. Everyone just kinda…stops…stack jawed, because wouldn’t YOU be if your teacher that’s apparently personally blessed by the goddess turned into a talking dragon and destroyed a building an accident? Everyone just kinda stares and drops their weapons. 

Rhea is frantically making her way to mess with a small army of guards. Beside her is Seteth who is pinching the bridge of his nose, looking very much put out and like he would like to die now please.

Rhea assures everyone that everything is fine. Yes, really, this is CLEARLY another divine gift from the Goddess that Byleth just discovered and they should take this as a blessing. She does a mini sermon to make sure no one tries to slay Byleth in her dragon form. 

When she’s done, she asks them to move along please. No one moves along because the most popular teacher in the school just turned into a dragon and why the fuck would they move on. Hannamen was foaming at the mouth because he’s so excited. Is her crest related to her blessings from the Goddess. Linhardt is actually awake because he’s so interested and is helping Hannamen on forming questions related to Byleth, her crest, and powers. There’s a huge crowd of students and faculty just wondering WHAT happened. Rhea, giving up on dispersing the crowd, turns to Byleth and asks her to turn back into a human.

…Unfortunately, Byleth doesn’t know how…

For the next day or two, Rhea and Seteth are trying to coach Byleth on how to turn back human without giving away that they can turn into a dragon too. They have to try to get the crowd to leave, but there’s always SOMEONE trying to get close.

(Looking at you Hannamen. No, you can’t have a blood sample). 

(Linhardt. While it is nice to see you out and about, you are to not help Hannamen in his research).

Not helping matters is Byleth’s dragon instincts making her want to collect whatever she considers “treasures” and sleeping with them in a little nest. She gets testy if her treasures aren’t in eyesight.

Her treasures, it turns out, are all her students and friends. Most find this very bothersome. The gatekeeper keeps crying because he needs to guard the gate but Byleth won’t let him leave. Shamir wishes she’d never fucking come to Fodlan. 

Though there are a few that find this situation as the best thing that has happened. Flayn thinks it’s great because she considers it valuable classmate bonding time. Claude sits back to relax while watching Rhea and Seteth because this is the easiest way he’s ever gotten information. 

Edelgard and Dimitri despair. Edelgard because she knows she has to kill Byleth, but how do you kill the dragon? Dimitri because this is the closest he has gotten to Byleth. 

...And that it is obvious she favors him as her most prized treasure…

The girls cuo at how Byleth nuzzles Dimitri while Sylvain and Felix chuckle. Dedue was worried at first that Byleth was going to eat Dimitri, but stopped after seeing her growling at Cornelia when she came to see if she can reverse it. 

(She could not. Cornelia was then banned from Garreg March after a failed attempt almost hit a few of Byleth’s treasures, including Dimitri, and she did what any dragon would do when her hoard is threatened. 

She roared and gave chase to destroy Cornelia.

It took Dimitri giving her puppy eyes to make her stop. 

After having to be convinced to make Byleth stop).


End file.
